Bloody tie
by Yu'.NeonZero
Summary: Kehidupan adalah misteri dari n ke z. Simestri kehidupan yang menakutkan, oh, apalagi kalau bukan paradoks yang aneh nya mengesalkan. Dan juga satu dari sejuta pertanyaan nya adalah, kenapa sudah mati pun dia harus bersekolah! "Sialan, saus tartar! Pasta ikan! Rajung—aduh, oi jangan tarik bajuku cebol!" — [AU]. Fem!Hanako.


**Warning story: OC, OOC, AU, Fem!Amane/Hanako, Smart!Naruto and Devil!Naruto, semi-humor, miss-typo, ET, AT and AR.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Yugi Amane. **

**Genre: Fantasy, romance, horror, humor, drama, school life, and semi-adventure.**

* * *

© - **Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto.**

**And**

**Hanako-kun © t****o Iro Aida. **

* * *

_Kamome Academy, _adalah sekolah elite untuk anak-anak sultan dari berbagai negara, kebanyakan siswa-siswi mempunyai IQ tinggi, meskipun terbilang wajar karena sekolah ini mempunyai syarat masuk yang cukup mudah bagi siswa teladan dan kaya, namun sulit bagi orang yang tidak cukup pintar ataupun orang yang sedang dalam kritis ekonomi.

Namun, kebanyakan orang tidak mengetahui bahwa setiap jam 12 malam tepat, Kamome Academy masih beraktivitas dalam mengajar, tapi mereka tidak mengajar manusia melainkan berbagai jenis makhluk ghaib. Dan, hal ini masih menjadi rahasia agar tidak menakuti orang awam.

...Ini adalah ceritanya, mengisahkan kehidupan makhluk ghaib di sekolah, sebuah cerita klise tentu-saja yang dibumbui humor dan drama.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hanako-san!**_

Hanako, adalah hantu penasaran yang sering muncul di toilet jika seseorang memanggil-nya. Digambarkan sebagai sosok perempuan menyeramkan dengan wajah nya yang hancur, dan tubuh yang tidak lengkap.. Namun, berbeda dengan kenyataannya, Hanako hanya se-hantu perempuan bertubuh kecil memakai seragam sekolah namun dalam versi seragam hantu nya, dan kebanyakan hantu melihat nya sebagai laki-laki shota, karena wajah nya yang manis dan ukuran tubuh nya yang pendek. Melupakan fakta bahwa jenis kelaminnya adalah perempuan. (**2**)

_Hanako,_ hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika ada beberapa hantu salah paham tentang nya, kebanyakan hantu melihatnya sebagai laki-laki karena penampilan-nya, tapi toh itu juga tidak masalah bagi Hanako.. Dia, memang tidak mempermasalah kan penampilan-nya, tapi ada satu masalah—

"Hanako-san, aku mohon jadilah pacarku!" Hanako melangkah mundur dengan kaget ketika ada hantu laki-laki yang dengan tiba-tiba mengaku kepada nya, cukup mengejutkan Hanako. Dan masalahnya adalah..

"Tapi senpai, aku—"

"Yak, aku tahu Hanako-san, walaupun kita sesama laki-laki.. Tapi cintaku tidak masalah dengan itu, bahkan menerima apa adanya!"

Apa adanya, jidatmu peang!

Hanako hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyum masam, nah kan ini masalahnya. Bukannya dia tidak tersentuh ataupun kagum dengan hantu laki-laki di depannya ini karena keberaniannya, hanya saja masalahnya adalah, dia melihat nya dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda.

_'Apalagi aku sudah memiliki orang berharga.' _memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hanako memerah malu. Sungguh..

Dan sial nya, hantu laki-laki ini salah memahami situasi, melihat bahwa Hanako memerah malu cukup untuk membuat nya senang. Mengira bahwa dia akan menerima nya adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Mendapatkan pacar berwajah shota itu mustahil terjadi dua kali. Dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Maaf, senpai. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu." Dan dengan jawaban pasti tanpa ragu dari Hanako menghancurkan setiap imajinasi yang ada dalam pikiran Shogio.

"T-tapi, why Hanako-san?!" Pertanyaan lebay menurut Hanako terbilang menjijikan, bukan karena si empu memakai bahasa asing tapi karena pertanyaan itu di lontarkan dengan wajah memelas seperti hewan yang kaki nya kejepit pintu, dan ingus yang keluar dari hidung nya. Jijik iw..

Melayang terbang rendah, Hanako membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis, mata hazel nya bersinar indah membuat Shogio terpana, lupakan dengan ingus nya yang sekarang tertelan di mulut-nya. **(2)**

"Karena aku sudah punya kekasih, dan ne senpai.. Aku perempuan."

—Oh.

* * *

Ada beberapa kenyataan yang membuat sang predator takut kepada karnivora kecil, sungguh bukan karena keganasan mereka, _sial_—ini karena fakta bahwa mereka bisa saja menyerang balik dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan yang ada di tubuh mereka. Dan, hal itu sayangnya di alami oleh ketua kelas, atau lebih mudah dikenal sebagai Kaichou. Naruto, bisa dilihat sebagai hantu superior dan kuat.

Penampilan-nya tidak jauh dari kata tampan, pemuda yang mempunyai ukuran tinggi normal, memakai seragam sama seperti Hanako sebelum nya namun mempunyai versi sendiri, terdiri dari kaus jas putih polos dihiasi berbagai macam benda magic, setiap hiasan mahal melingkar indah pada jas putih membentuk sesuatu yang wow untuk dilihat, dan celana panjang yang dipakai nya sama polos nya dengan bajunya yang berwarna putih, mempunyai rambut pirang liar dengan dua poni pendek membingkai wajah, mata nya berwarna biru langit jernih — ada pengetahuan tanpa batas di dalam nya. Dengan gerakan malas Naruto duduk di kursi kosong.

"Kenapa memanggilku, Amane?" Tanpa basa-basi adalah yang disukai Naruto, bahkan kekasih kecil nya tahu itu. Hanako atau Yugi Amane tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menatap sepasang mata biru dengan waktu yang lama, suatu favorit yang disukai nya sampai sekarang.

Kini Amane duduk di atas meja bertatap langsung dengan Naruto bagaikan posisi seorang ratu, dua tangannya bersedekap di dada dan kaki kanan ada di atas paha kaki kiri-nya. Yup..

"Aku ingin membuat permintaan Uzumaki-kun." Naruto menaik-kan alis nya anggun, dengan kecerdasan otak nya bahkan dia tahu perkataan itu akan terucap dari mulut Amane. Sungguh, kekasih kecil nya ini mudah ditebak.

"Dan apa itu?" Hanako tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto dan membentuk jari kelingking. Naruto terkekeh kecil, membuat mata biru nya bersinar bagaikan kaca yang memantulkan semua warna, menandakan Naruto terhibur.. Lalu tanpa ragu Naruto menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking mungil milik kekasih-nya.

"Ya, tentu."

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mengabulkan permintaan temanku."

—Menarik..

"Dan apa itu?" (**2**)

"Membuat kisah cinta nya dengan senpai kelas sebelah, berjalan mulus."

Naruto tersenyum misterius, menjaga jarak dari Hanako lalu memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan kegelapan sebagian ruangan mengambil alih setiap wujud nya, sekarang yang bisa dilihat hanyalah dua mata biru dingin bersinar dalam kegelapan. Dan sebenarnya mereka ada di ruangan kelas kosong yang tidak terpakai dengan sumber cahaya penerangan hanya tiga lilin. Kalau saja, Hanako manusia mungkin dia akan ketakutan tapi sepertinya itu mustahil ketika mempunyai sifat innocent.

"Lalu apa imbalanku?" Amane menahan erangan kesal dari mulut nya, sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Bukankah tadi Naruto sudah berjanji akan membantunya lalu meng—

"Setiap permintaan, pasti ada balasannya.. Astoge, ternyata kekasihku ini tidak paham juga ya." Dan, seakan menjawab pikiran Amane, kini sang ketua kelas tertawa kecil yang sial nya itu terdengar mengejek di telinga Amane, Si-alan!

"Maka imbalannya adalah tubuhku."

Setelah perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Hanako selang beberapa detik, ada benda jatuh yang tidak lain adalah Naruto terjungkal dengan tidak elit nya. Sialan, hilang sudah wibawa-nya. Naruto bangun dan merapikan seragam nya lalu dengan santai berjalan menghampiri Amane berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi. Dan dengan wajah datar plus suara kering, Naruto bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang paling logis..

"Serius?"

"...Ya nggaklah, baa-kaa."

Cok, datar banget lagi jawabnya..

"Hanako, jujur saja. Aku ingin memperkosamu sekarang karena telah berani berbohong, dan menghilangkan wibawa yang telah ku jaga selama ini."

"Jangan macam-macam, jika kau tidak ingin ku pukul Uzumaki-kun."

* * *

Kamome Academy mempunyai banyak misteri yang berkumpul. Salah satu nya adalah tujuh hantu misterius yang memegang kuat kekuasaan sekolah, dari tujuh hantu itu salah satu nya adalah Hanako yang menempati urutan kelima. Begitu banyak hal diluar nalar manusia yang tidak dapat ditemukan jawabannya, seperti bagaimana sistem paradoks bekerja.

Melihat langit malam tanpa bintang konon dapat menghibur hati yang sedang duka, sosok misterius berdiri di atas gedung sekolah dan cukup mengesankan bahwa meskipun cuaca sedang mendung namun cahaya rembulan menembus bagian awan dan menyinari sosok tersebut.

Jika seseorang melihat nya dengan lebih dekat, sosok tersebut memiliki penampilan tampan dan sempurna untuk seorang pria jika kalian mengesampingkan dua taring tajam dan mata merah aneh berpola nya.

Sosok tersebut memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka membuat dua mata merah bergerak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Karena, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu nya ketika dia sedang merenung sendirian, atau kecuali..

"Ano, Uchiha-san. Kau diperintahkan untuk menemui Kaichou di ruang osis, semua nya sudah menunggu." Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya pelan, jelas dia bingung. Kenapa dari seluruh murid sekolah ini hanya Hanako yang tidak takut pada nya. _Ralat,_ sepertinya Hanako tidak takut pada apapun.

..Bahkan pada hantu licik seperti, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sambil menghela nafas lelah, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu yang sebelum nya dibuka oleh Hanako, tapi sebelum itu. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau sangat percaya pada Kaichou?" Hanako menaik-kan alis nya karena bingung, mata hazel nya menatap punggung lebar sang Uchiha dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mengapa, Uchiha-san menanyakan hal ini tiba-tiba?

"Mengapa harus punya alasan untuk percaya pada orang terdekat, Uchiha-san?"

—Souka.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkah nya menuju pintu bermaksud meninggalkan gedung, bahkan tidak repot-repot membalas perkataan Hanako ataupun menengok kebelakang. Setelah pintu tertutup meninggalkan Amane sendirian, dia bersumpah samar-samar mendengar bisikan dari sang Uchiha. Melihat ke atas langit malam, Amane tersenyum kecil membuat mata hazel nya bersinar indah penuh kelembutan.

_"Hanya saja, jangan terlalu percaya pada Uzumaki Naruto."_

"Bahkan jika Uchiha-san tidak mempercayai Uzumaki-kun seperti bagaimana aku mempercayai nya. Tapi entah mengapa matamu menunjukkan hal sebaliknya, Uchiha-san."

* * *

_**TBC.**_

* * *

**_Tambahan filler bagian satu, [NC.]_**

_Naruto meringis sakit sambil mengusap pelan pipi nya yang kini berwarna merah gelap akibat tamparan sayang dari Amane, satu alis nya berkedut-kedut pelan melihat bahwa sang penampar malah cuek dan memilih fokus untuk menulis. Setelah merasa kondisi pipi nya membaik, sang Kaichou menghampiri Amane dan langsung merebut buku yang telah mencuri perhatian Amane dari nya._

_"Kembalikan, Uzumaki-kun!" Amane langsung berdiri dari kursi nya dan sekarang berusaha merebut buku kecil ditangan Naruto, setinggi apapun Amane melayang terbang namun sayangnya Naruto lebih unggul dalam hal apapun di udara, termasuk hal kecepatan._

_Amane cemberut, dia ngambek sekarang. Mata hazel yang dulu nya indah, sekarang malah terlihat menyedihkan karena air mata berkumpul dibawah kelopak mata nya. Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang mempunyai otak jenius namun terkadang bisa sedeng, bukannya terlihat kasihan dan merasa bersalah namun sang Kaichou malah bertanya dengan aksen suara yang plus-plus sangat datar.._

_"Kau ingin diperkosa?"_

_Setelah itu, ada tamparan yang sangat keras di kelas 3 AB._

* * *

_Bye! /-(")_

**_NC: Non-Canon._**


End file.
